Zig Zag
Zigzag Clark is the hidden secondary antagonist of Brendam: The Movie, the dueteragonist and the secondary protagonist of Brendam 2, the tritagonist of Brendam: Bernard's Magical World and a supporting character in Brendam: The Enchantress Awakens. He is first a member of the Guardians of Brendam but secretly an evil wizard-turned-janitor. He is the little brother and boss of Eugene Clark. According to wikipedia, he is the main antagonist. But in other wikias, he is the secondary antagonist and the boss of the film's true main antagonist. His personality is formerly sweet, nerdy, shy, lack of self-control and clumsy but later cruel, selfish, ruthless, cunning, sneaky, crafty, unscrupulous, cold, envious, ambitious, short-tempered, sadistic, evil, murderous, jealous, abusive and overconfident. He only speaks in rhyme, like Dr. Seuss. He is going to take over the world and destroy the Guardians of Brendam but falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop with Eugene. During the credits, he is transformed a janitor by the Purple Gloop. Trivia *Zigzag is similar to **Creek from "Trolls". ***Both are first good ***Both work with the protagonists (Bernard and Poppy) ***Both are the rivals of the protagonists' love (Olivia and Branch) ***Both were the vizers of a royal officer (Lovelace and King Peppy) ***Both are now evil, greedy, selfish and mean ***Both later betray the protagonist, the loyal officer and their rivals and leave them for the dead ***Both get their deaths (Zigzag falls in a pond of purple gloop, Creek gets eaten by Chef) ***Both reform in the sequel. **Makunga from "Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa". ***Both become friends with the protagonists (Alex and Bernard). ***Both become loyal to the ruler of the title place (Zuba and Lovelace). ***Both later become evil and mean felines. ***Both get arrested at the end of the film. ***Both have similar personalities. **Francis E. Francis from "The Boss Baby" ***Both try to hide there villainy. ***Both have diabolical henchmen (Eugene Francis and Eugene Clark.) ***Both have armies (Puppies and Purple Gloop.) ***Both betray the protagonists and trap them (Francis traps Boss Baby and Tim Templeton in Tim's house, with Eugene; Zig Zag traps the Guardians of Brendam in the Dungeon, with Eugene, Helga and Iago.) ***Both get punished (Francis turns into a baby; Zig Zag turns into a janitor). ***Their betrayals are in the middle, their defeats are in the climax and their punishments at the end of their films. Zig Zag's fall into Purple Gloop is similar to Francis' fall in Baby Formula. **Lots-O' Huggin' Bear AKA Lotso from Disney/Pixar's "Toy Story 3". ***Both start out a protagonists. ***Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Bernard), but Zig Zag began to lie out of pain, while Lotso did it out of pride. ***Both later get punished (Zig Zag is made janitor for the Guardians of Brendam, Lotso gets picked up by a garbage man). ***They have armies (Lotso's gang to Zig Zag; Eugene, Iago and Helga to Zig Zag). *Zig Zag is nice, calm and sweet to Bernard and the Guardians in the franchise but in the first Brendam film, Zig Zag is truly mean, ruthless and evil. Quotes Category:Brendam main characters Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Reformed Villians